Online Stalker
by Nature9000
Summary: When Sam finds herself being stalked online, she becomes fearful and unsure of what to do. Help soon comes to her, but will the person be caught before he hurts her?


Online Stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: Thoughts in _italics_, speech in regular font.

A/N: This is by no means intended to be a surefire way to get away from Online Stalkers, but it can help to make you knowledgable if you want to look at it that way. Just enjoy the read

-HORRORS OF THE INTERNET-

Sam put her backpack on and walked out of Mrs. Brigg's classroom, school was over and surprisingly enough, Sam did not have any detentions. She walked toward Carly's locker and saw her talking to Freddie, but Freddie seemed a bit distracted by something he was reading. Sam snuck up behind him and took the book out of his hands. "What are you reading, Dork?" Sam asked while smirking. Freddie sighed and whisked the book back out of her hands.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm researching something for class. I have to learn a little about stalkers and how to deal-"

"Oh, and I don't care!" Sam crossed her arms and smirked. "What about you? You stalk Carly all the time." Freddie raised his eyebrow and stared at Sam with disbelief.

"One, its internet stalkers, and two, I don't care all that much for Carly anymore." Sam's mouth fell open in shock and disbelief as Freddie brushed past her and walked off. She looked over at Carly, who merely nodded her head.

"He stopped liking me a few years back," Carly said while crossing her arms. She glanced over in Freddie's direction and back to Sam. "I'd say that's a good thing, because now I don't have to deal with those humongous puppy dog eyes." Sam shifted with slight discomfort, if Freddie didn't love Carly anymore, then she lost some of her insulting fuel. "Anyway, we were just talking about online stalkers and how to deal with them; Freddie says they are very dangerous. His mom and dad caught a few in their lifetime, but that's just because they do that kind of work…"

"They _are_ police, Carly," Sam said in a quiet voice. She was still in shock from learning that Freddie didn't like Carly at all. "How does the whole online stalker thing get started, anyway? You think I could do that to Freddie, just for fun?" Sam snickered and Carly rolled her eyes.

"Not unless you want to get into _serious_ trouble. Usually it can be someone you know or even an online friend that you meet…"

"Ah, I guess online stalkers are kind of creepy, but they make me laugh." Carly raised her eyebrow and Sam shrugged. "It's just funny how they try so hard."

"I don't think it's that funny, Sam." Sam shrugged once more and crossed her arms over.

"Whatever you say, I have to get home. I have a new online game I found that I've been playing for a while." Carly raised her eyebrow again and Sam smiled at her. "It's very fun! It's like a role playing thing…what else would I do when bored? Usually I insult Freddie, but I think I'll cut the kid a break for now." Carly sighed and slowly shook her head in response to that. "Well, catch you later! Maybe we'll go by the smoothie shop sometime!"

"Yeah, let's do that." Sam walked away and waved at Carly. Carly turned around and closed her locker, figuring she'd go hang out with Sam later on. She turned around and saw the new janitor cleaning up a mess that Gibby spilled, oddly, Sam didn't cause it. "Hello Mr. Williams." The janitor looked up and smiled at Carly.

"Please, call me Tyrone. Calling me by my last name makes me sound old." Carly nodded toward him and started to walk off. Tyrone Williams was actually in his early thirties and being a janitor was just a small job while he went back and finished college. Everyone at the school enjoyed his company, because he always made them laugh and had such great stories to tell them.

One of the new teachers, Michael walked by and smiled at Carly, he had just been teaching there for a week and was in his mid twenties. Carly smiled back at him and waved. "It's a good day today, isn't it?" The teacher asked.

"Yes Mr. Jones, are you going to watch iCarly tomorrow?" Carly asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Oh of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, I love that program." Carly smiled and continued to walk off.

-NEW SCENE-

Sam walked into her bedroom and sat down in front of her laptop computer, she opened it and turned it on. She had already made several friends in the online game she played, and each of them helped her to level up. She wouldn't let anyone she knew know that she played the game, simply because she didn't really want to look like that much of a dork for even playing it.

When the screen loaded, she found the game on her desktop and opened it up. The game was finished loading and she was ready to go. One of her friends was already waiting for her outside of her in-game house. _"Oh, it's Reggie_," Sam thought while smiling. She typed out a hello message and he responded with a hello and a wink. "Reggie, do you know where Melissa is?"

"She hasn't signed on yet," Reggie typed. "I suppose we can just get started without her, she'll find us." Sam shrugged and held her fingers over her keyboard, thinking of a response. She really did want to wait for the other girl to sign on; she wasn't all that fond of Reggie.

"Okay, but no flirting today, even if it is role playing."

"Aw, is the sweet Sam having a bad day? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Eh, it's no trouble. That boy I told you about just took away my insulting fuel though, he no longer 'loves' Carly."

"Oh, what was his name, Freddie?"

"Yeah, that was his name." Sam moved her character to follow Reggie's character as they made their way to the woods. She did feel slightly awkward when it came to Reggie; he was always doing and saying weird things.

"Hey, don't you have an instant messenger?" Sam frowned and let out a sigh, Reggie was the one that always asked about instant messengers or emails, even though she said no. She did have one, but she didn't really want her gaming friends to have it, since she didn't know them that well.

"I think I've mentioned that it is broken, did I not?"

"Oh, well when you get it fixed, let me know!"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that!" Sam groaned and glanced to the side, wishing that Melissa would come on. She turned on her instant messenger and looked at the buddy list; there was a new contact on there. It was not a name that she was familiar with. _"ReggieJackson101._" Sam shifted her eyes up and then over toward the game. She saw Reggie and stared at the guy in shock and confusion. "Are you 'ReggieJackson101' _Reggie_?"

"Yeah, hey, you got it fixed!"

"Er, how did you find out about my screen name?"

"A friend said that he knew you personally and he gave me your screen name, saying that it'd be fine." Sam paused for a minute and placed her hands to the side, baffled by what the person was saying.

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"Freddie Benson." Sam raised her eyebrow and her eyes drifted to her buddy list, Freddie was online.

"Just a minute, Reggie, I have to do something."

"Don't be too long, beautiful!" Sam groaned slightly and clicked on Freddie's name.

"FREDDIE!" Freddie didn't respond right away, so Sam tried once more. "Freddie, I know you're there, start talking!" From his side of the computer, he groaned and clicked off of his research screen and onto the IM sent by Sam.

"What! I'm doing research," Freddie responded. "What is it? You need to give a guy more than thirty seconds to respond, you know."

"Freddie, did you tell someone my screen name?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and shook his head, he hadn't told anyone anything about Sam.

"No, I wouldn't give out your information without you telling me it was okay, first."

"Are you sure? Maybe it was an accident? Because this guy, ReggieJackson101 says you gave him my screen name."

"Uh, Sam, I don't even _know_ anyone named Reggie." Sam blinked and stared at his response, she was slowly becoming more and more freaked by this. "Sam, is something wrong?"

"Okay…and no, everything's fine. It's just some weird guy that's been talking to me lately." Freddie hesitated a bit before responding back.

"Block him them, if he's been bugging you. How _long_ has he been bothering you? Not that you'd want my help or anything…" Sam felt her heart drop, she needed someone to talk to, and he was the one there. "Is he only on IM or is there something else?"

"Uh, well…" Sam saw a new IM pop up, it was from Reggie.

"Hey Gorgeous, how's it going! How long are you going to sit there? I know you're not away or anything, since your screen name doesn't show you as idle or away. What's going on?" Reggie asked. Sam frowned and let out a sigh. She couldn't just block him; he'd know she's not gone because of her game.

"Sam, is everything okay?" Freddie asked.

"You just better not laugh!"

"I wouldn't laugh, what's going on?"

"It's some guy I met online through this role playing game that I started up a few weeks ago." Sam waited for Freddie to laugh or take a long time to respond, signaling him laughing, but he never did. His response was immediate.

"What is the game?" Sam was bewildered by this, she expected him to do something other than just ask her what the game was. Sam looked at her screen and saw an email alert pop up. She checked the email and her eyes grew slightly large. "Sam?"

"Just a minute, Freddie…" Sam checked her email and saw that it was from Reggie, she had no idea how he got that particular email, she only used it to talk to her closest friends with. He was asking her why she was nonresponsive. She clicked onto Reggie's IM and started typing.

"Reggie, how did you find my email?"

"Oh, Freddie gave it to me." Sam raised her eyebrow and felt sweat drip down the side of her face, she knew that was a definite lie, Freddie was strict when it came to not giving out that private email. She clicked over to Freddie's conversation and started typing.

"Freddie, he got my email address. Not just my email address, but THE email address."

"That's the private email address?" Freddie asked.

"Yes. Oh, and the game is Flames of Fury."

"Oh, I have that game, but I haven't played it in years!"

"You have it?"

"Yes, let me get on…where are you in the game by the way?"

"We're in the Rolan Woods, uh, the third area."

"Okay, stay in that area, or go to the main place, that's your choice."

"Don't you have homework?"

"I can do it later, Sam. I just want to see who or what this guy is. It's probably nothing, though. I think we can have a private chat session in the game, so for now, log off of the IM. You can tell him your IM messed up."

Sam logged off of the IM and got onto the game, she saw Reggie with a sad smiley face over his head. "Sorry Reggie, my IM shut down on me."

"Oh, that's okay then," Reggie said while adding a sighing smiley. "You had me worried for a second there." Sam smiled and glanced to the side, she hoped Freddie would get on soon. "So, are we ready to continue onward?"

"Nah, I just want to sit here and chat."

"Are you sure?" Reggie's character made a smirk and Sam felt herself starting to shudder. "Do you want a kiss, babe? LOL." Sam chuckled nervously, seeing that he appeared to be joking. She was still uncomfortable with it, and even more so when a kissy face appeared over his head.

"Uh, ew, Reggie…that's gross." Reggie's character was engulfed in a flame attack, causing Sam's eyes to widen. _"No! If I die here, then Freddie can't find me."_ Reggie's character vanished and a flame knight stepped into place, Sam had no choice but to make conversation. "Uh, hello...you killed my partner. Don't kill me, please, I'm waiting on someone."

"Would you wait on this person if it meant your life?" The knight asked. "That is, would you wait on this person until the day you died? Which of course, may be this very day, oh unlucky mage."

"Okay, stop being a dork…"

"What! You found me out already?" Sam blinked and her jaw fell. She closed her mouth and her lips slowly formed into a smile.

"Freddie! How did you get here so fast?"

"Dang, you didn't find me out…Turns out, I last saved in the Rolan Woods. So, I appeared here."

"Wow…what level are you?"

"One hundred..."

"That's the highest level…how did you get there so fast!"

"Cheats…sort of…I got up to level sixty on my own, and then searched for some glitch or something that could raise my level quickly, and so I did. I bet you didn't know this, but there's a super secret place in the game that allows you to be upped a full level by killing one monster. These monsters are _weak_."

"You need to take me there." She didn't care how hard it was to get there, but she wanted to go and raise her level up. Freddie had a smirking face on and Sam let out a small sigh. "Let me guess, there's a catch?"

"There's a reason it's secret. I got up to level sixty just by trying to find the place. I had to kill several game bosses as well, and that was on my own." Sam let out a sigh and glanced to the side, she saw a wizard walking toward them, it was Reggie. Freddie turned and glanced at Reggie while Sam stayed in her position. "Hello, and who are you?"

"I'm Reggie, and you're the one who killed me!" Reggie exclaimed. Sam hid her smirk and Freddie merely raised his eyebrow. Reggie lifted his hands up and Freddie sighed.

"You wish to fight me, oh weak one?" Sam made a small laugh and watched as Freddie took out a flaming sword. "If you desire to fight, then we can fight. I should warn you, though, it wouldn't be _wise_ to fight me. Why do you think I took you out with one hit?" It was times like these when Sam was glad to have a dork on her side. Reggie lowered his arms and sighed.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Sam's friend." Reggie paused for a minute and shrugged, not really caring one way or another.

"Okay, that's fine by me," Reggie said while walking next to Sam. As the group started walking, Reggie remained silent, not wanting to say anything at all. Sam opened her IM and quickly signed in as invisible, so no one would catch her. She opened up a chat with Freddie and started typing to him.

"Freddie, he's not saying anything," Sam said.

"Yes, I can see that," Freddie responded. He seemed a little impatient, but he wasn't letting it bother him too much. "I personally don't see anything wrong with the guy right now…" Sam rubbed her forehead and glanced to the side. Of course Freddie didn't see anything wrong, the guy wasn't going to say anything with him there.

"He always acts like he's my online boyfriend!" Freddie smirked and typed out a response.

"Maybe he is." Sam's jaw fell and she started to grow angry and frustrated.

"Freddie!"

"I know, I know, I'm just joking. Anyway, let's see what I can do…" Sam saw something happen on the game screen and shifted her eyes over, Freddie had stopped walking and just burnt an enemy. He turned to her and crossed his arms, obviously a character stance of his. "Sam, I have to ask, would you like to join my party?"

"I'm already in a party of my own, in fact, I lead the party." Reggie stopped walking and stared at them, a sign that he was listening.

"So what, if you join my party, your party members will have been invited as well. I can reject them if I don't know them, though." Sam saw where he was going with this, being in a party meant you didn't have to deal with easily finding other people.

"Well, you know Melissa, right?" She wanted Melissa to join, she didn't feel like leaving her alone with Reggie. Freddie nodded and Sam sent an invite to his party, which automatically made each member of her party send an invite as well. Freddie accepted Sam and Melissa's request, but rejected Reggie.

"Hey, you didn't accept me!" Reggie cried out. "I must be there to protect my fair maiden." Sam coughed and felt bile starting to rise in her throat, Freddie raised his eyebrow and let out a scoff before typing his response.

"Please, she doesn't need anyone protecting her," Freddie responded. "She's very capable of taking care of herself." Sam wanted to make a comeback to that, but she chose not to respond. "I think having me over here is enough, I _am_ at a high level." Freddie saw another invite from Reggie and frowned as he rejected it. "I don't know you well enough, yet."

"You accepted Melissa, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I know her from before." That wasn't much of a lie, he had met Melissa online years ago. Of course, she got off and never came back on. _"She must have decided to return to the gaming world._" Freddie saw Reggie send him another invite and growled. "Send me another invite, and I will destroy you."

"But I have to be with Sam, she's a really good friend, I'll feel all alone if I'm not with her." Freddie didn't read much of what Reggie had said, he was scanning through the list of attacks he could use on Reggie. "Besides, she needs me." Freddie lifted his eyes up and twitched slightly.

"I don't know that she needs anyone." Sam narrowed her eyes and sighed, wondering if she should cut in or not. Reggie sent him another invite and Freddie let out a small growl. Sam watched as Freddie took out his flaming sword and slashed Reggie multiple times and stabbed him into the chest, causing Reggie's character to vanish. "Rookie…"

"Nice moves there, Freddie," Sam said while chuckling slightly. "He's just going to come back, you know." Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Nonsense, he would have to know where we are in order to find us. Take this." Freddie handed her a special item and she gave him a confused look. "That item will transport you to any random place in the game. I have too many items anyway…there's one that will transport me to any online person in my party…" Freddie looked through his list and sighed, all members of his party were people that stopped playing the game years ago, so Sam was the only one there. "That's you…so just use that item."

"Okay, thanks." Sam used the item and found herself being transported to a castle area. Freddie soon transported next to her. "Uh, where are we, Freddie?"

"Oh wow, I didn't think it'd transport you here! This is my online game house, I forgot all about this place. Come on inside." Sam followed Freddie into the castle.

"Hey, thanks for not laughing or calling _me_ a dork for playing this kind of game." Freddie shrugged and smirked as he crossed his arms over.

"What does it matter? Everyone tries a game like this at some point of time in their lives. Some like them and stay with them, others do not."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Freddie nodded and walked over to a window, he sighed and turned around.

"You leave the game for years and your title goes down. I used to be a 'king' around here, and now I'm a knight." Sam smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, well, knights aren't that bad. Most of them tend to have shining armor." Freddie chuckled and Sam glanced to the door, she was glad that he was helping her out. "So, what should I do about Reggie?"

"He seems to be an in game stalker, or just someone who is very clingy to their gaming friends. I don't think there's anything to worry about. You know what my dad always says, if there's someone online that seems clingy, just don't worry about it and ignore them. If they start to grow worse, then you might want to do something."

"I see…So, is it true that you don't like Carly?"

"Yes, I stopped liking her as more than a friend a _long _time ago." Sam blushed with embarrassment, no wonder he had been annoyed with her lately whenever she made a statement about him loving Carly. "So, I recognize Melissa from when I was on a few years ago, how often does she get on?"

"Usually it's every day, but she's not on today…that's odd."

"I see. So, what's the deal with you guys and Reggie?" Sam wasn't sure if she should tell Freddie everything or not, but she figured that it would be a good idea.

"Well, Reggie, Melissa and I all met when I first started on this. He seemed cool, and we each started talking…it got to the point in our friendship that we wanted to see each other's pictures. We all sent each other a picture of our faces, and we met on this thing every day."

"You sent a picture of yourself online!" Sam let out a sigh and shifted her eyes toward the ground.

"I know, it wasn't the greatest thing to do, and I don't know what I was thinking. Please, don't tell Mr. Benson!" Sam admired the Bensons, they were literally her heroes. She didn't want them to know that she messed up.

"Sam, this guy could be dangerous!"

"I know, but I'm taking care of him…you took care of him just fine!" Freddie narrowed his eyes and let out a small sigh, he had to think of a way to get Sam to realize the predicament she was probably in.

"Sam, you know nothing about this person. I can't be on this thing every _day_."

"It's not like he wouldn't know what I looked like, anyway. I mean, I _am_ a co-host on iCarly." Freddie frowned and glanced to the side, she did have a point there.

"Okay, but if he bugs you anymore, you have to let me or my father know…do you understand?"

"Fine, but I don't think there's going to be a problem." Freddie frowned and slowly shook his head, he wasn't too sure if he agreed with her on that.

"Sam, just stay safe, alright?"

"Don't worry about me."

"I won't…but I have to get off, I need to do my homework and so forth…" Sam wasn't sure if she should tell Mr. Benson or not, she was actually freaked out a bit by Reggie. After all, the guy had been flirting and whatnot since day one.

Sam closed out the game and decided to stay on the IM. She saw Freddie was online, but away, his status message was toward her. He said he was doing his homework but if Sam needed anything, she could talk to him. Soon an IM popped up on her screen, it was from Reggie. Sam gasped and jumped back slightly, she hadn't expected him to send her a message while she was invisible.

"Hey, I know you're on, are you done playing the game?" Reggie asked. Sam let out a small sigh and wondered if she should respond to him or not. "Sam, please respond, I know you're there." Sam frowned and wondered if she should block the guy. "Don't block me, either, because I can always find my way around that, lol." Sam's heart started pounding, even if he meant that as a joke, it was still something that freaked her out. "Just respond, please…" Sam did not like the guy, she didn't want to respond, but at the same time she didn't want to make him upset. Her eyes shifted to Freddie's status message, it had changed. His message was empty. She slowly put her hands over the keyboard, and stopped when her phone rang.

"Ah!" Sam jumped up when the phone rang, being shocked by the break of silence. _"Oh god, that better not be Reggie of all people."_ Sam picked up her cell and checked it, it was Freddie. She answered the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked. His voice was serious and Sam let out a small sigh as her eyes drifted to the side.

_"You have to love how he seems to know when something's up."_ Sam gave a small sigh of relief and glanced at the computer screen. Reggie sent her yet another message, and she was starting to become more fearful. "Freddie…"

"Do you want me to talk to Dad?" Sam blinked and felt herself flush, she didn't even know how Freddie knew that she was being bothered by Reggie.

"Yeah, I think you should. I don't know how dangerous this guy is…I don't even know who he is, and he's just freaking me out. I don't really know what he wants, or anything else for that matter."

"Okay…Sam, I want you to take a deep breath, and stay with me. I'm going to get my dad, and we'll see what's going to happen." Sam nodded and closed her eyes, not wanting to touch her computer. She could hear Freddie walking and talking in the background. John and Emily Benson were probably watching television, since she could hear some noises in the background. The television turned off and she heard a deeper voice than Freddie's, it was his father. Freddie soon spoke back to Sam. "Sam, did you know anything about Melissa? She actually lived in a city a few miles from here. Dad says that she had been found dead a while back…"

"What?"

"The police investigators said she had been raped and murdered, and they're still trying to figure this out. Do you know anything more about Reggie?" Sam felt her heart pounding harder, she was growing more fearful of Reggie now than ever, how could she not fear him now.

"Y-You don't think Reggie…"

"We don't know, we have no clue who he is, at least that's what Dad says. Dad is calling an investigation team, he says he's going to go over there and they're going to start talking to this guy."

"Wait…what?"

"The police can find out about him, so you'll be able to rest easy." Sam nodded but shook slightly, it was only a five minute drive from Freddie's home to hers, so there wasn't a big problem. She could hear footsteps from Freddie's end of the phone, a door opened and closed.

"That was a car door, how did you get there so fast?"

"We've been walking to the car while talking to you." Sam smiled at that, at least she knew Mr. Benson was on his way. She heard the car engine start, and she started counting down the minutes until they arrived with the police team.

"Reggie's on the IM, he still wants me to respond to him, what do I do?"

"Uh, I think…Dad?" John took the phone and started speaking into it.

"Just talk to him," John stated. "We'll be there soon. Don't give him any reason to suspect that you might have been calling for help or anything, just be friendly with him like you were before." Sam nodded and put the phone on speaker as she placed her hands on the laptop. She typed out a message to Reggie.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

"Oh, I see," Reggie responded. "So, how are you, babe?"

"I'm just fine, but I will say my game failed on me a while back, sorry." Sam leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe Melissa died. She wanted to know what happened, and she was starting to wonder about Reggie. Over time, he had flirt with both girls, and Melissa grew very close to him.

"Why did you go invisible earlier?"

"Oh, Freddie was being a dork and bothering me."

"I could help you deal with him, he wouldn't bother you anymore." Sam raised her eyebrow and felt her muscles tighten.

"What do you mean? What could you do to him? You don't even know him."

"That never stopped me before." Sam's eyes widened and her hands started to shake slightly.

"Are you dangerous?"

"Of course not, I'm very friendly. I'd never hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of." Sam chuckled nervously and glanced out her window, she saw the Bensons drive up and several police cars parked close to their car. She smiled and continued typing.

"Well, I never thought you would hurt me." She saw the Bensons quickly exit their car. John ordered the officers around while Mrs. Benson stood next to him. Freddie quickly hurried into the house, knowing that Sam's parents were both at work. Sam turned around and raised her eyebrow as Freddie entered her room. "You ever heard of knocking, Dork?" Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms over.

"Well, the police force doesn't believe in knocking."

"You're not a police agent."

"I know that." Freddie rolled his eyes and glanced over as his parents hurried in with other officers on the police force. They began setting up equipment and preparing for conversation. John stepped next to Freddie and Sam looked up to him.

"I'm going to have to ask that you continue talking to him," John stated. "Are you able to do that?"

"I guess so…"

"Don't worry, we'll be here to help you along." Sam nodded and turned back to the computer, she took a deep breath and continued typing.

"Sorry, I had to get a drink," Sam typed.

"That's okay," Reggie responded. "So, in regards to the previous question, do you trust me?"

"Yes. Do you trust me?"

"Of course…"

"Earlier you were talking about Freddie, what would you do to him?" Freddie blinked and glanced upward, wondering what they were talking about.

"Ah, I was just messing with you, unless he really _does_ annoy you."

"No, he doesn't. So, do you know why Melissa wasn't on today? I miss her."

"Yeah, I know what happened to her…She told me through email that she wasn't going to be on the game anymore." Sam felt her throat tighten and she quickly shrugged it off.

"So, do you like me? I mean, you do a lot of flirting." Freddie groaned and glanced to the side, and Sam merely smirked. "Be completely honest."

"Okay, yes I do."

"What if I told you that I had a boyfriend?"

"You do? Is it that Freddie guy? He wouldn't have to know…" Freddie's eye twitched slightly and he crossed his arms, Sam merely chuckled at Reggie's response.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, but I was just checking." Freddie placed his hand on Sam's mouse and moved the cursor to a button that said "notify AIM."

"That's something you have to do, but then you already have the police with you," Freddie stated. He typed in the information that said Reggie appeared to be a stalker and smiled at Sam. "Continue with the chat."

"Laws state that online stalkers can be put in jail on the first offense," John said while crossing his arms over. "If he's involved in the rape and murder of this girl, then he can be put in for more years." Emily placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, causing Sam to look up at her.

"Dear, do you have any records of the sessions you played in the games?"

"Yeah, every session is recorded," Sam responded. "The game automatically records the sessions in video format and saves them. He's been flirting with both me and Melissa for weeks. I also have one email that he just sent to my private email."

"Okay, we can compile a list of your saved IMs, video records from the game and that email, and we can use it for this person." Emily smirked and her hand tightened gently. "Do you want to take this opportunity to be a hunter?"

"Um, sure, what do you mean?"

"Right now, we're tracking his IP address, and trying to locate him, but what will help is if we can bring him to us." Sam blinked and Emily stared down at her. "Apparently you two are 'close' by his standards. Don't tell him anything more about your personal life, but give him this fake address." Sam nodded and went back to the computer, understanding what Emily was telling her.

"Reggie, do you want to 'date' so to speak?" Sam asked while taking a deep breath. Freddie placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and she merely sighed and allowed the gesture to comfort her.

"Only if you want to, beautiful," Reggie responded. "Yet, we'll have to meet in person if you want to do that. Do you want to meet at your home?"

"No, my parents wouldn't be comfortable with that."

"You live in Seattle, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where that warehouse is on Baker Street?" Sam blinked and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's abandoned, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it would be a good place to meet, since there's a restaurant right next to it." Sam held her fingers over her keyboard and let out a small sigh, he would have to agree to meet him there, especially if they wanted to catch him.

"Okay, I agree, it's a nice place to meet. When do you want to meet?"

"How does tomorrow at three o'clock work for you?" Sam closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She looked over at Freddie, John, and Emily, questioning them. They all merely gave her reassuring nods, nothing bad would happen.

"Okay, that works for me. How will I know it's you?"

"I'll wear a black cowboy hat and be wearing cowboy boots, will that work?"

"Yes. That's fine, I suppose I'll meet you then."

"Good, I have to go now, so I'll talk to you later Love." Sam moaned lightly and felt like puking at the nickname, she hated it when he used those pet names. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you what happened to Melissa."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Reggie signed off and Sam took a small sigh.

"You did fine," John stated while patting Sam on the shoulder. "It takes guts to do what you just did."

"Thanks. What if he's the one that killed her? What if he tells me that?"

"We'll be there, I'll order the police force to be there, and we'll all be hiding and waiting for him to make a move. We'll put a radio on you and see if he confesses."

"What if he tries to rape me!" John sighed and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Again, we'll have officers hiding around the warehouse. Every officer will be watching him closely, and if he makes a single harmful looking move, we'll jump in action. If it concerns you this much, would you have a problem if Freddie went with you?" Sam looked toward Freddie and then back to john.

"What is he, a knight?" John chuckled slightly and Freddie smirked.

"I could be," Freddie stated.

"Do you think Freddie could go?"

"Well, all the officers would be outside," John said while tapping his chin. "I suppose if we make it believable, Freddie could go with you. When you start talking about Melissa, he could leave the room."

"But he wouldn't leave the building?"

"Nah, there are probably some areas in there that can obscure him from view…If Freddie's there, then there's a chance that he won't try to assault you."

"Yeah, you'll have a big, shining knight with you," Freddie said with a joking tone of voice. A smirk formed on his mouth and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Dork!"

-NEW SCENE-

Sam and Freddie walked toward the abandoned warehouse, they knew that John, Emily, and other police agents were hiding around the area. Sam hoped that Reggie would believe Freddie was just her friend that wanted to come along.

"I won't say anything, unless there's something that needs to be said," Freddie said while smiling softly at Sam. "Is that item on?" Sam nodded and Freddie gently patted her back. Sam was actually grateful for him actually caring to be there. Freddie didn't have to be there, but he wanted to be there. The two walked inside the warehouse and saw a man in a black cowboy hat, cowboy boots, blue jeans and a buttoned up shirt. The only problem was, he was in his twenties.

"Reggie?" Sam asked while raising her eyebrow. The man nodded, confirming he was Reggie. "I thought you were my age!"

"Yeah, there's some explanations due," Reggie stated. He looked to Freddie and frowned. "Who's he?"

"This is just my friend who accompanied me here, he'll be leaving now."

"Oh, okay." Freddie walked off and when no one was looking, he jumped into the shadows and behind a pillar. He kept a close watch on Sam and Reggie, making sure nothing happened. Sam had to struggle to keep her composure, but she was naturally nervous with Reggie's age.

"So, do you want to explain some things?"

"Yes. My real name is Will Roberts."

"Let me guess, you don't have a girlfriend or something?"

"Well, I mean, you're my girlfriend…"

"Uh…" Sam shifted uncomfortably. Freddie narrowed his eyes and the intensity of his glare increased. "I didn't say we were going to be boyfriend girlfriend…"

"Okay, but are we going to date?"

"You promised me that you'd tell me about Melissa, you're going to tell me about her, right?"

"Yes, but will you run from me if I tell you?" Sam froze and her breathing halted. That statement told her that something bad may have happened to Melissa.

"I won't run." Freddie held his glare, waiting to see if he would have to help Sam in any way.

"Okay, well then, I will tell you this. Melissa Parker met with me, and I did do something to her." Will frowned and looked toward the ground, he took a sigh and looked into Sam's eyes. "I raped and murdered her." Sam gasped and took a slight step back. "You're not going to run, are you? You promised me you weren't going to run." Freddie clenched his fist as Sam took another step back.

"Y-You did that to her?! You're sick!" Sam started to turn but Will grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!"

"You promised me you weren't going to run. I'll treat you like Melissa, then." Will wrapped his other arm around her waist, and Sam started to scream.

"Freddie!" Freddie had had enough, he narrowed his eyes and stepped into view. Will looked up and Sam smiled at Freddie.

"Let her go," Freddie said while taking a step forward. Will released Sam and she quickly ran over to where Freddie was. She tackled him, but he kept his balance and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Will met Freddie's glare into his eyes and took a slight step back, feeling as though he was being threatened. John quickly ran into the warehouse with the other officers, each officer had guns pointed toward Will. It was clear that John's patience had just been worn thin.

"Get your hands behind your head!" John shouted. Will stood there, baffled, but John meant business. "I said hands behind your head! NOW!" Will raised his hands and placed them on his head. "Turn around!" Will immediately turned around and stared at the wall. "Now back up to me. MOVE IT!" Will slowly walked backwards. "Stop, and get on your knees!" The man did as told and closed his eyes.

Emily rushed in and threw a blanket over Sam, giving her something warm and comforting. John quickly put his gun in his holster and took out his handcuffs. He grabbed Will's wrist and handcuffed it, he then pulled Will up and moved his arms behind his back as he handcuffed the other.

"You are under arrest under the charge of online stalking, pedophilia, the rape and murder of Melissa Parker, and premeditated rape."

"Wait, you can prove this?" Sam looked at Will, tears were streaming down her cheeks. He looked at her and watched as she narrowed her eyes and lifted her shirt slightly, revealing the hidden tape recorder. "What! You are kidding! This will never hold up-"

"Do yourself a favor and shut up!" John exclaimed. He placed his hand on the inside of Will's arm and led him out of the warehouse. Everyone followed them out and Sam stared at Will with fear as John started putting him in the police vehicle. "Do not struggle, and get in the car. Watch your head." John placed his hand on the back of Will's head and bent it down as he led the man into the car. John closed the door and walked over to Sam, he smiled at her and she looked up to him. "You did well, I'm sure we have plenty of evidence to keep him off the streets for a _long_ time."

"No one else will be hurt?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"Nobody will be hurt by this man again. Now let's get you home, and I'm sure Freddie will stay with you in case you need anything."

"Can Carly be there too?"

"Yeah, I called her up," Freddie stated. "She should be there for you."

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, and Freddie…"

"What?"

"This doesn't mean anything, got that?" Freddie chuckled and nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. I know what you mean." Sam smiled and gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being there for me, though." Freddie smiled and the two began walking toward the car, glad that the whole situation was over. Of course, Sam would be much more careful of who she trusted online, that was for sure.

* * *

There it is, I hope you enjoyed it. Just a reminder, BE SAFE when online! Though most people online are nice, there are those select few!


End file.
